dustynsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Ethiopia
Survivor : Ethiopia is the third season of the Saga Survivor Series. The game was played from July 10, 2015 through August 31, 2015 and episodes were released in september 2015. Hosted by iAsianCamel (formerly known as dust1330), it consisted of 39 days of gameplay with 16 competitors. The two initial tribes were Chencha (green) and Gorgora (dark red) - names come Ethiopian localities -. They were eventually merged into the Hossana tribe when ten contestants remained. The winner is Shirin Oskooi. =Contestants= =Season Summary= The season began with Jeff Probst dividing the castaways in two tribes based on age : Chencha (younger tribe) and Gorgora (older tribe). During the first four rounds, the Chencha tribe have been dominating seven out of the eight challenges, including all immunities. Therefore, very little strategy has been happening at their camp, except an alliance slowly brewing between Alina, Brendan, Colby, and Erinn. On the other hand, Gorgora were forced to go to all tribal councils. While an alliance between Artis, Bob, and Tina was controlling the votes, they based their decisions on challenge strength. They first eliminated, Keith, who screwed their first immunity challenge. Russell has been the next person voted out for not only being socially awkward, but also for being a major hindrance in challenges. On their third vote, they unanimously eliminated Twila for being the least social member. On their fourth tribal council, Cassandra and Wendy were on the chopping block. On one hand, Cassandra was stronger in challenges, while they had just included Wendy in their alliance. They decided to go for challenge strength, and they kept Cassandra. At their next reward challenge, players had to race to a box that contained a bag of rice, and whoever grabbed it would win it for their tribe. On the way to that box, there would also be more boxes, and with one box for each players, all players could grab only one box back with them. They were told it contained something. Surprisingly, these boxes contained new buffs, and it was a surprise tribe shuffle. Only Tina, who won the rice, had a decision to make. She had to choose what tribe to join, and Bob would join the other tribe by default. She decided to go to the tribe with more members from her original tribes (3-3), and left Bob on his own with all original Chencha (5-1). The Chencha tribe had the idea to throw their next two challenges in order to eliminate Ethan and Bob. After throwing the first challenge, Ethan was pulled out from the game for medical reasons, and the game continued without a tribal council. However, they failed at throwing their next challenge, forcing Gorgora to go to another tribal council. On one side, there were three original Gorgora, and on the other, three original Chencha. One of the Chencha members, Ken, decided it was time to flip, and he approached Artis and Tina to vote out Brendan. Cassandra disagreed to work with Ken because he did not approach her about his flip, so she convinced her former tribe to eliminate Ken in a 3-2-1 vote, and he was voted out. On Day 19, the tribes merged with six people from the younger tribe, and four people from the older tribe. They were also announced that a hidden immunity idol was hidden at their camp, and when used after the votes were casted, all votes against them would not count. Alina had an alliance with every single young players, and that kept anyone from flipping. The older tribe were systematically eliminated one by one : Bob, Artis, Tina... until only Cassandra remained. With her back against the wall, she managed to win the final seven immunity challenge, and the younger tribe turned their backs on Morgan, the challenge threat. Once she was voted out, the next tribal council was cancelled because Brendan was evacuated for medical reasons. On Final 5, Erinn found the hidden immunity idol, and with Cassandra being the obvious vote, she handed her the idol, so she could eliminate Shirin, who was Alina's goat. But while Erinn was plotting against them, Alina and Shirin also were plotting on Erinn, and while Cassandra played her hidden immunity idol, Erinn was blindsided. This vote shocked Colby, and he finally turned his back against the puppet master, Alina, by pulling a tie with Cassandra. For uncertain reasons, Alina dropped out from the tie-breaker, and Cassandra stayed alive. Colby won the final immunity challenge, and feeling like he had a better chance against Shirin, who has been a goat the entire game, he eliminated Cassandra. The final two entered final tribal council with a bitter jury, who decided to declare Shirin Oskooi the winner in a 6-1 vote. =Episode Guide= * Reward invitees are in brackets. =Voting History= Notes: * 1. Ethan was evacuated from the game for medical reasons. * 2. Brendan was evacuated from the game for medical reasons. * 3. Cassandra played a hidden immunity idol, and all votes casted against her did not count.